


15D15P: TMT - Never, Forever

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [15]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Never, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _015\. Never, Forever_  
>   
> 

How much easier it would be if a person could have two Matches.

She could have Xander for the daytime; for happy times, for social times, for fun and going out and laughing and games and planting flowers. She could have Xander for eating ice cream and needing comfort. 

She could have Ky at night. For quiet times, for thoughtful times, for the dark and silent woods and learning new things and for loving someone so hard it hurt a little, deep in her chest. She could have Ky for kissing in the dark and quiet, and to be brave.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
